Return to Notre Dame
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on the direct-to-video sequel: Esmeralda and Phoebus are married with two children, Cherry and Zephyr, a festival of love in the air for Paris and there's even a circus in town but there's some new villains around as well. What will Cherry do in this adventure this time with her new friends and family while she's an aspiring artist with having a gypsy mother and guard father?
1. Le Jour D'Amour

Six years have passed in Notre Dame. Phoebus and Esmeralda were married and had two children now. Cherry was their adopted daughter of course and they eventually had their biological child, a boy named Zephyr. Zephyr often loved to visit the bell tower to see Quasimodo after Cherry told him about the stories and everything. Zephyr was a typical younger brother to Cherry though, they often were annoyed with each other, mostly Cherry toward Zephyr but she did love her younger brother.

Ever since Zephyr was old enough to understand, he wanted to be a captain of the guard just like his father Phoebus when he grew up. Cherry mostly wanted to be an artist, she had wanted to be a gypsy when she was younger, but she grew more into a passion for art. Quasimodo often looked after Zephyr and helped Cherry out whenever she had to stay with him.

Today was a festival called Le Jour D'Amour, where the citizens of Paris get together with their boyfriend or girlfriend and proclaim their love for each other. Cherry never really cared for it, most of the boys who wanted to be her love were complete jerks or total idiots. She stared out the window after Quasimodo was inside playing with Zephyr.

"Toro! Toro!" Quasimodo held a red cloth like a matador while young Zephyr who mostly resembled his father but had his mother's eyes held fingers to his head like a bull.

Zephyr roared like a bull and came charging toward Quasimodo. They both then played and laughed together, having fun with themselves. Cherry rolled her eyes at her younger brother and continued to stare out the window as everyone in Paris celebrated their loves.

"Zephyr, you need to slow down." Esmeralda's voice was heard, making Cherry turn to her as she walked in.

"Okay... Mom..." Zephyr said slowly as Quasimodo lifted him over his shoulders and walked forward slowly.

Cherry rolled her eyes at him and walked over to her adoptive parents. After the events with Frollo six years ago, Phoebus and Esmeralda adopted Cherry as their own child before they had Zephyr.

"Listen to your mother, young man." Phoebus scolded.

"Yes, Papa." Zephyr replied as Quasimodo set him down.

"Oh Cherry... Your hair's all frizzed up again..." Esmeralda pulled Cherry down into a chair and brushed Cherry's hair. "Your hair is so thick..."

"Is that a good thing?" Cherry asked. "C-Could you make my hair go down?"

"No ponytail? You only wear your hair down for special occasions like Zephyr's birthday, visiting the church, what's the special occasion?"

"I just... Want my hair down today when I go to art class..." Cherry mumbled as she put her hands together shyly.

"Class with Pierre..." Zephyr said in sing-song tone.

"Shut. UP!" Cherry hissed through her teeth.

"Children, settle down." Esmeralda growled at them both, to make them obey. She then finished putting Cherry's hair down as requested and Cherry stood up and looked at her foster parents as they looked each other together lovingly.

"La Fidele, you are magnificent," Cherry observed the golden glittery bell.

"Are you gonna it ring it once for my Mom, Quasi?" Zephyr asked the hunchback.

"You bet he is, and your mother's gonna be down in the square," Phoebus put his arm around Esmeralda. "Screaming loudly into the night, 'I love my husband, Phobeus'."

"Oh really?" Esmeralda challenged. "And what makes you think that I'm gonna shout so loudly?"

"You'll have to be heard over me yelling, 'I LOVE ESMERALDA'!" The gypsy and the captain of the guard shared a kiss, making Cherry smile shyly at her foster parents.

"Yuck," Zephyr stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, yuck." Quasimodo smiled nervously at the boy and set him down on the floor with his foster-sister.

"Whose name are you gonna yell tomorrow, Quasi?" Zephyr asked, looking up at the hunchback.

"No one, I guess." Quasimodo replied.

"Then who's gonna scream your name?" Cherry asked.

"I don't think anyone ever will, guys." Quasimodo replied to them both.

"I bet Cherry's gonna shout Pierre's name." Zephyr chuckled.

"Pipsqueak, I swear-" Cherry growled at him, glaring at him.

"That's enough you two." Esmeralda narrowed her eyes at her children, then walked over to Quasimodo. "Takes more than looking to see. Someday you'll be ready. And when you are, you'll find her."

"Someday?" Quasimodo sighed. "Nah. What could possibly ever change?"

"Oh boy! Wow! It's the circus!" Zephyr exclaimed, looking out the window with Cherry. Everyone was setting up at the square and there were animals such as monkeys and giraffes. Part of Festival D'Amour had a circus with a strange man named Sarousch. "Mama, can we go to the circus?"

"Well..." Esmeralda thought then smiled. "I don't see why not."

"I don't like the circus," Cherry said with her teeth clenched.

"Cherry, you're going." Phoebus said. "You coming with us Quasimodo?"

"I suppose I could come along." Quasimodo shrugged.

"We can't leave you alone, Cherry." Esmeralda explained. "Do you have an art class today?"

"Yes," Cherry nodded.

"Okay, you can go there. We'll see you later." Phoebus let the young teenager go. "But be back in time for dinner!"

"Okay Papa!" Cherry called back as she gathered her papers, bag and headed for her art class in downtown Paris.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm going Hunchback of Notre Dame II. I don't like it much either, but maybe I can actually make it enjoyable. Read & Review, but no harsh comments, please, I'm very sensitive and fragile. Zephyr is 6 years old here, mostly because the gap between the first movie and horribly animated sequel are 6 years so it seemed appropriate. Cherry has grown a little bit, I was in 2nd grade when the sequel came out and as you can see Cherry has a hard time with love like Quasimodo. Maybe they can both handle it okay in time for the festival. **


	2. Pierre

While everyone else was at the circus, Cherry was in her art class. Ever since a year after Phoebus and Esmeralda adopted Cherry, she had intentions of being a gypsy herself as her biological dead mother was. Although, after seeing various unique pieces of art, Cherry found an interest of becoming an artist. She even signed up for the classes that would be in the afternoon, but she would have to leave early today so she could join the circus fun with her family.

Cherry walked into the room where several of the others were painting. She took a seat in the middle row and there came a charming older boy than Cherry. He had flowing black hair, golden like skin and chesnut brown eyes. He often wore purple and blue, Cherry's favortie colors. He was Pierre, a close friend of Cherry's in the class.

"What are we painting today?" Cherry asked as she blushed slightly at Pierre.

"I heard it's about the festival about love and we're painting who we'd like to shout out with the adults," Pierre replied as he painted.

Cherry sighed at him and shook her head slightly, to focus on her own painting. She gulped as she looked up once in a while at Pierre, but tried to concentrate and blushed deeply as she noticed she had painted a portrait of Pierre.

Pierre smiled as he finished his painting and turned to Cherry. "Who did you paint, Cherry?"

"Heh..." Cherry blushed deeply and sweat beaded down her face. "N-No one important.. I-I'll tell you later..."

"Come on, let me see." Pierre smiled and looked over at the painting. His eyes widened at the sight, he felt as if he had been looking in a mirror of some sort. "Wow, you're magnifique!"

"Heh... Thank you, Pierre..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Listen, I'm going to Cirque de Saurosch after class with my brother, would you like to come?"

"Sure." Pierre smiled. "I like the circus. Especially clowns."

Cherry shuddered at the thought of clowns, but tried her best to shake it off. The class finished their paintings and closed down to go about their afternoon activites and lunch. Pierre went with Cherry to the circus to meet up with Phoebus, Esmeralda and Zephyr.

* * *

**A/N: I understand it's a short chapter, but I mostly made this to introduce Pierre, Cherry's love interest. Read & Review of course and I hope Pierre doesn't sound too much like a Marty Stu or Gary Stu or whatever you use to refer to a male Mary Sue. **


	3. Meeting Madallaine

Everyone met up in town square. Esmeralda and Phoebus turned and saw Cherry coming with Pierre.

"Hey Mom, hey Papa." Cherry greeted with a friendly smile. Cherry had a hard time adjusting to calling Phoebus her father, but was used to calling Esmeralda her mother. Mostly because she didn't grow up with her own mother.

"Who is this?" Phoebus asked, sounding stern.

"My name is Pierre, I have art class with Cherry." Pierre explained with a charming smile.

"So, this is Pierre," Esmeralda smiled. "We've heard so much about you."

"I know I have," Zephyr added.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at him, then looked up at Pierre. "This is Zephyr, he's my little brother."

"Ah, Zephyr... Funny..." Pierre turned to Cherry and looked at her adoptive parents. "You don't look much like your mother or father."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," Cherry apologized. "I was adopted. Phoebus and Esmeralda are my foster parents."

"Oh, I see." Pierre smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"Come on, come all!" a voice announced. Everyone turned to the stage seeing a man with dark skin and an outragous looking outfit with a mask. The cloth he had on looked like a Zebra with feathers. He juggled some balls as he said, "See juggling clowns," he then took out a magician hat and took out a pink rabbit. "Fire breathers and magic! And now, may I present the prettiest ornament on the midway...My assistant, Mad..." The man turned to see no one there on cue. "My assistant, Made..."

"It's empty!" a man in the crowd said.

"There's no one there!" a woman added.

"Well..." The man stammered. "Well, of course not! You have to come to the circus to see her!" The man rushed backstage. "Where is Madallaine?"

"Guess we'll have to see later on, guys." Cherry said as everyone began to leave.

"Suppose so, bye Cherry it was nice to see your family." Pierre waved.

"B-Bye Pierre..." Cherry weakly waved as her wrist popped. She giggled nervously, then spotted her foster-father staring her down.

"Cherry," Phoebus said in a stern voice. "I want you to be careful around that gentleman. I don't want you to get hurt or lose you."

"Yes Papa," Cherry agreed in an irritable tone.

"I don't want you to get hurt, don't you remember your life was in grave danger six years ago?"

"How could I forget?" Cherry sighed. "I'm okay now though. I'm 16 years old now and I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You'll always be Phoebus's little girl." Esmeralda wrapped her arms around Cherry's neck and looked down at her with a motherly smile. "You'll always be my baby too."

"What about me?" Zephyr looked up, jokingly.

"You're both my babies." Esmeralda giggled as she walked off with the rest of her family.

Cherry went in the bell tower to meet with Quasimodo to help him clean up. The place had been messy a little earlier due to Zephyr's playing. While they were together, Hugo, Laverne and Victor were looking down at something over the railing.

"Uh, hello?" a female voice called out.

"Damsel alert." Hugo grinned.

"And a very lovely vision at that," Victor agreed.

"What am I?" Laverne asked in irritation. "Chopped liver?"

"I-I'm looking for the bell-ringer," the female voice called out again.

"She wants you, Quasi." Cherry said with a teasing smirk.

"Get out there, sweetie." Laverne added.

"I-I-I can't," Quasimodo stammered. "What would I say?"

"Open your mouth, something will come out." Cherry advised.

"I-I-I..." Quasimodo stammered again.

"Nothing came out," Hugo deadpanned.

"My name is Madallaine. I-I'm with the circus," the female voice concluded, making Cherry look down at her. She was indeed beautiful. She had fair skin, with big baby blue eyes, ruby-red lips, short, frizzy blonde hair and wore a green dress with cream-colored sleeves. "And, oh, I just love bells. Which one is La Fidele?"

"She likes the bells," Cherry smiled at Quasimodo. "That'll give you two something to talk about."

"A-Are you hiding from me?" Madallaine asked as she noticed Quasimodo go under one of the bells. She then giggled a little bit before Quasimodo answered.

"No," Quasimodo said simply. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Madallaine chuckled, then looked up at the bell covering most of Quasimodo's body. "It's just... It looks like you're wearing a really big hat. Oh, that sounds silly doesn't it?"

"No," Quasimodo replied. "I just never looked at it that way before."

"Yes, it's a brass beret! A-A two ton topper!" Madallaine added.

"A-A chapeau in C-sharp!" Quasimodo chuckled.

Madallaine laughed slightly, but then she noticed different forms of laughter in which she had never heard before. She turned behind her and saw the three gargoyles as they quickly turned back into stone. "The gargoyles!" Madallaine cried, turning back.

"Gargoyles?" Quasimodo asked.

"Well, they were... They were alive!" Madallaine cried. "But that's dumb, isn't it?"

"No."

"You must think I'm stupid."

"Not at all, that means you have an imagination."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

"What's your name?"

"Quasimodo?"

"Well, Quasimodo... Wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?"

"I h-h-have to go," Quasimodo stammered again. "I'm sorry." He then tripped over and Madallaine saw his face. Due to his disfigured looks, Madallaine gasped and ran off hiding away from him looking at her. It saddened the gargoyles and Cherry.

"Oh, poor kid." Hugo frowned.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked, coming to his side.

"No," Quasimodo looked down at her as he got to his table. "You saw the way she looked at me."

"Well then, get her to look again, honey." Laverne said.

Quasimodo frowned at both the females. He then turned to Laverne, seeing her as a mother substitute and smiled at her. "Do you believe in miracles?" he asked.

"Miracles? What kind of miracles?" Laverne asked.

"Talking gargoyles?" Cherry joked.

"Come on, Cherry!" Esmeralda called out. "Time to go home for supper!"

"Coming!" Cherry called back and turned to Quasimodo. "Wanna eat with us?"

"Not today," Quasimodo replied. "See you again tomorrow."

"Okay, bye now." Cherry smiled and dashed to her mother, leaving for dinner. "Is Phoe-Papa, staying for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, tonight is a good night." Esmeralda replied. "Then while he's with Zephyr maybe you and I can have a little talk."

"T-talk?" Cherry gulped a little.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Esmeralda led Cherry into their new home. After Phoebus and Esmeralda adopted Cherry they both bought their own home. No one in Paris even questioned Esmeralda due to her gypsy heritage and citizens of Paris and gypsies lived together in harmony.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but Saurosch has GOT to be the weakest Disney villain of all time. Sequel or no, there's just something about direct-to-video sequel Disney villains that are so weaker and suckier compared to the originals. There are NO good ones!**

**Zira: *roar***

**...'cept for you Zira... heh... I love that Lullaby you made *sweat drop* Okay Zira's the only good Disney sequel villain or at least I think so**

**Forte: I THINK NOT!**

**OKAY YOU BOTH WIN! GAAAGH! *runs off* **

**Forte: *sinister chuckle* **


	4. Mother Daughter Talk

Cherry sat down for dinner of suckling pig meat and potatoes with her family. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Cherry asked as she finished sipping from her glass of water.

"It's about you and growing up," Esmeralda said. She then motioned Phoebus to leave.

"Come on, Zephyr, let's go for a walk." Phoebus caught her message and looked down at his son.

"Are we gonna talk about growing up too?" Zephyr asked.

Phoebus chuckled and shook his head. "No, but come on. It's best to let the girls talk among themselves." He got up and left the dining room with Zephyr.

"Now Cherry, you're 16 years old now, practically an adult," Esmeralda put her hands on Cherry's hands. "When I was your age I was a very well-trained gypsy."

"Do I have to become a gypsy like you?" Cherry asked.

"Well," Esmeralda shrugged her shoulders. "Your brother wants to be a captain of the guard like your father, you know. So why not?"

"Mother, I may have wanted to be a gypsy when I was younger, but I actually don't have interest in that anymore."

"Really? What do you wanna be then?"

"An artist," Cherry's eyes lit up. "I really love my art class and I'd like to become a professional someday. Does that bother you that I don't want to be a gypsy?"

Esmeralda sighed heavily, but let out a smile. "You can be whatever you want to be. It's just that when I thought about having my own children, I thought they'd be gypsies like how Clopin taught me. I'm not mad though, you can be whatever you would like, gypsy or not, you're still my daughter."

Cherry was silent for a moment. "Not your real daughter though,"

"Cherry, just because you were adopted doesn't mean you aren't my daughter," Esmeralda looked her deep in the eyes. "I still love you like my own child. I don't love you any less than I love Zephyr."

Cherry remembered when Esmeralda was pregnant with Zephyr. She remembered being adopted too and felt like she wasn't good enough for them anymore. She even ran away from home and ended up in the Court of Miracles. Esmeralda then found Cherry and told her having Zephyr didn't mean she didn't love Cherry.

They both then smiled and hugged each other like a real mother and daughter.

"Tell you what," Esmeralda said, holding Cherry close to her. "Let's go out for a walk together while Phoebus and Zephyr enjoy the circus tomorrow, would you like that? Quasimodo will be with them."

"Okay." Cherry smiled.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too, Mom." Cherry's eyes always twinkled whenever she called Esmeralda mom. She had never had a mother before and Esmeralda had never had a daughter before so it was great for the both of them. They always had moments like this together to treasure while the boys would be gone.

"Now get some rest, the boys will be home soon."

"Good night."

"Night."

Cherry went upstairs to her room and laid on her bed. She kept a candle on her night stand while she would sketch some thing in her art pad. She had sketched another portrait of an unfamiliar woman who closely resembled her. She had light tan skin, chocolate-brown eyes, long dark brown hair and slight dimples. She remembered her father had slight dimples around her. She was so engrossed by her drawing, she didn't notice Phoebus right next to her.

"A self-portrait?" Phoebus asked, almost making Cherry fall right out of her bed.

"It's what I think my mother may have looked like," Cherry explained.

"I'm sure she was a lot like you." Phoebus smiled. "It's late now, get to bed, Zephyr's already tucked in."

"Alright," Cherry yawned and tucked herself in as Phoebus blew out her candle. "Good night, papa."

"Good night, Cherry." Phoebus smiled at her and left. "Don't let any boys in the house without my approval..." He then growled after remembering his meeting with Pierre. There was just something about him he didn't trust.

* * *

**A/N: Phoebus is such a real dad now especially when it comes to Cherry. Why is he so suspicious of Pierre anyway? Oh well, I guess you'll have to read and find out lol just wanted to make this chapter a special family moment between Cherry and Phoebus, Esmeralda and Zephyr. **


	5. Cherry and Pierre's Date

The circus came and of course, Zephyr was excited. He kept talking about it right from breakfast. Quasimodo was running a little late so the family decided to wait for him. Cherry held onto Zephyr's collar to keep him from running off too soon due to Phoebus being a very overprotective father to him and her.

Quasimodo finally came and looked a little dressed up. He wore a red bard like outfit with darker red tights, a purple cape, fancy red shoes and a red hat with a feather. He smiled at everyone and tried to look sharp. "Well, how do I look?" Quasimodo smiled.

"Like a Montague," Cherry joked.

"Wow!" Zephyr smiled. "Great hat, Quasi."

"It's a new you," Phoebus sounded nervous.

"Quasi don't worry," Esmeralda put one of her generous smiles. "You look dashing."

"Welcome, welcome!" a voice called which made Zephyr grab Cherry's hand and drag her off to the main square ground. "Welcome to Cirque de Sarousch! Magic! Magic!"

"Wow!" Zephyr marveled as his parents slowly followed behind him.

"Zephyr, stay close." Phoebus advised. "I don't wanna lose you or Cherry. I don't trust these people."

"What does that mean?" Esmeralda narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Well, just look at them." Phoebus observed the circus performers. "I mean they travel from town to town, like-like-like-like..."

"Gypsies?" Cherry asked, turning her head to him.

"Yes!" Phoebus smiled, then felt like an idiot. "No! I mean... I mean... Uh... Uh, so Quasi, where's this Madallaine of yours?"

"I don't know," Quasimodo replied, holding Zephyr over his shoulders. "I-I'm sure she'll be out soon."

Phoebus noticed Cherry looking off into the distance. He followed her gaze and noticed she was staring at Pierre. "Cherry!" Phoebus snapped, making Cherry jump up as if she didn't notice him standing right behind her.

"Oh umm... Papa..." Cherry greeted nervously. "I-I didn't see you there, I just..." Cherry went back to her attention to Pierre.

"I don't trust that boy, Cherry." Phoebus snarled. "You're too young to be dating anyway."

"I'm not _dating _him, he's just my friend!" Cherry insisted. "Papa, you got to stop being so overprotective!"

"What will your mother say? She'll probably get worried!"

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned. "You NEVER let me have any fun!"

"May I present my assistant... The lovely Madallaine!" Sarousch announced.

"We'll talk about this later." Phoebus narrowed his eyes at the teenager and back at the stage with the other children.

"Behold, La Petit!" Sarousch introduced a couple of men bringing in an elephant that looked an awful lot like Mrs. Jumbo. "Do not look away from the beast, for I shall make it vanish before your very eyes. Keep a sharp watch. See the creature disappear into thin air!"

Sarousch said some Spanish magic words and made the elephant disappear as he said he would. Everyone in the audience cheered, mainly Zephyr who made a bigger fuss out of it than anyone else. "Wow! Wow, wow, wow!" Zephyr gushed as he took out rubber balls from his pockets and juggled. "Hey, maybe I could join a circus. Yeah! I could be a juggler. What do you think, Quasi? I'd juggle and I'd... Quasi?" The boy noticed Quasimodo was staring at the blonde girl, Madallaine. "Hello...?" Zephyr waved his arms around and Quasimodo grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Quasimodo asked.

"Nothing," Zephyr huffed. "You were making goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend."

"Oh, she...she's not my...Who said she was my..." Quasimodo stammered as his tongue got tied.

"Boys are weird," Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I thought you forgot about me," Zephyr looked up sadly at Quasimodo.

"That will never happen," Quasimodo smiled and took his hand. "I'll always be here for you."

"Always?" Zephyr asked.

"Always." Quasimodo reassured him.

Cherry noticed the two leave and saw Pierre in the corner of her eye. He was looking at her back, motioning her over to him. She decided to go follow him.

"Hey," Cherry smiled nervously as a pink tint came to her face. "Did you like the show?"

"Yeah," Pierre smiled. "Did you?"

"Yeah, but out of me and my brother, I'd say he liked it better." Cherry chuckled. She then noticed Madallaine had gone with Quasimodo and Cherry decided to go out with Pierre for the evening. "Th-That festival of D'Amour is tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?"

Pierre chuckled and smiled. "It's a date." Pierre nuzzled her nose into his. "Paris is a very lovely city, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, very much so." Cherry looked up at the twinkling night sky.

Pierre smiled at her as they walked all around the city. He then spotted a nice flower in a shop, bought it, brushed some hair behind Cherry's ear and put the flower in her hair. "You look as beautiful as a fresh daisy." Pierre complimented.

"Me? Oh no." Cherry chuckled as her face flushed bright pink.

"You really are, I bet you've had hundreds of boyfriends."

"No," Cherry looked down. "Most guys here are complete jerks or idiots. Not like you though. I haven't even had my first kiss."

"Until now."

"Until now?" Cherry looked up at him, then Pierre took her face and kissed her hard on her lips. Cherry's eyes widened then she blushed even more than before.

Cherry giggled and stumbling went home as hearts were in her eyes and hearts popped out of her like a cartoon. Cherry didn't even notice about how late it was. She then snapped to attention as Phoebus came into town on his horse, Achilles.

"There you are!" Phoebus growled.

"Oh my gosh!" Cherry stared up at the sky. "I didn't notice it was so late!"

"I was doing a night check on these circus people and gypsies, come on! Let's get you home!" Phoebus grabbed Cherry's hand and got her on top of the horse. Cherry looked back at Pierre as he left for home and Phoebus and Cherry rode off together back home with Esmeralda and Zephyr.

* * *

**Ugh sorry but that song Zephyr and Quasimodo sing about being together after the circus is SO annoying! Why doesn't Phoebus trust Pierre? Typical father of a teenage girl. Read & Review. **


	6. Robberies and Running Away

As Phoebus and Cherry were on their way home, several citizens of Paris came to Phoebus, being captain of the guard. They told him all the things they have had stolen recently while Cherry played with the flower in her hair and plucked the petals, thinking fondly of Pierre.

"Captain of the Guard, I insist you do something!" a man cried. "They took my silver! All my coins to pay my landlord! They'll throw us out!"

"My bracelet is gone!" a woman cried.

"Bracelet?" Phoebus looked down at her. "Could you describe the bracelet?"

"My life savings is gone!" another man yelped.

"All right," Phoebus tried to calm everyone. "Alright, have no worry. The king's guards is on the case. Cherry!"

Cherry snapped to attention and grabbed onto Phoebus's waist as they were on their way home.

"We'll find the culprits. Where we'll find them, I don't know." Phoebus then spotted the circus people randomly walking by. "Wait a minute. A string of robberies begins the moment the circus comes to town? Coincidence? I don't think so. How many times have I ever been wrong?"

Achilles stopped and began to count with his hooves several times on the pavement.

"Achilles," Phoebus scolded the horse. "That was a rhetorical question. Cherry?" Phoebus turned to the teenager. "Get home on your own, I have to work late and do some questioning. And stay away from that Pierre fellow."

Cherry hopped down and looked up. "He's a great guy, Papa! Really! I wish you'd trust me and him..." Cherry moaned.

"Good night, Cherry. I'll be home as soon as I can." Phoebus scolded her and ordered her inside.

"Okay..." Cherry sighed and walked away back home. Cherry went off home as it got late with Esmeralda and Zephyr. Quasimodo was there and asking Esmeralda all sorts of questions, mentioning he was worried he could be sick.

"That's how I feel about Pierre.." Cherry sighed after Quasimodo mentioned his symptoms.

"You're both in love." Esmeralda told them, smiling at her daughter and the hunchback.

Phoebus then came in before Zephyr's bedtime and informed his family on the big spill. "That circus is responsible for a string of robberies," he said to them.

"What?" Cherry sounded appalled.

"I like the circus, Papa," Zephyr said as he juggled happily. "I wanna join and... and..."

"Absolutely not!" Phoebus scolded his son. "Those people-"

"Those people?" Esmeralda asked in disbelief. "How can you lump people together like that?"

"But the gypsies weren't guilty of crimes like these circus people," Phoebus told her.

"Madallaine's not," Quasimodo said. "She's different."

"Well, maybe..." Phoebus thought. "And maybe she's just using you to get something else."

"You don't think she could be interested in me just for me?" Quasimodo snorted.

"Oh, of course she could," Phoebus told him. "Yes, anyone could, everyone knows Cherry did. But look at the facts."

"Find some and I will," Quasimodo left with everyone as they were now angry with Phoebus.

"Papa, at art class with Pierre, I-" Cherry started.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that boy!" Phoebus yelled at her. "You're only 16 years old and you don't need a boyfriend!"

"Can't you just be happy for me for once?" Cherry yelled back at him. She then growled and stormed off with everyone else.

"Achilles, do you believe this?" Phoebus turned to his horse. "Everybody is mad at me. How often does that happen?"

Achilles then once again began to count with his hooves.

"Rhetorical!" Phoebus yelled.

Cherry grumbled as she went to her bedroom. She couldn't believe how insane Phoebus was with protection and wouldn't even give Pierre a chance. Zephyr then came in her room.

"Cherry?" Zephyr called.

"What is it Pipsqueak?" Cherry rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I'm not in the mood for annoying little brother antics."

"It's not that," Zephyr shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss me? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna run away from home and join the circus."

"As world's most annoying little brother?"

"Very funny, I'm leaving. Don't tell Mom and Papa, they wouldn't understand."

"Okay..." Cherry yawned, thinking he wasn't serious. "Good night, Zephyr."

"Night Cherry..." Zephyr sounded defeated. He was serious though as he went to her door and looked at her one last time. "I hope you and Pierre get married like you've always wanted..." Zephyr had a tear roll down his face as he continued to run away from home.

* * *

**Another chapter for this story. Did you miss it? ...Oh well. Read & Review and I hope this goes a lot better than the bland sequel that we all "enjoyed" as children back in the day... Will Cherry ever see Pierre again? Will Zephyr really join the circus and never see his parents and sister again? Will Quasimodo actually get the girl? Will Sarousch top Frollo as a Disney villain? Read and find out... **


	7. Villainous Climax

The next morning, it was lazy for Cherry. She was sleeping soundly and in dreamy dream land. "Zephyr? Zephyr! Zephyr!" She heard Esmeralda's voice. Esmeralda then came into her bedroom. "Cherry, have you seen Zephyr?"

"Huh?" Cherry sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes wearily. "No, I don't know where he is..." Cherry then remembered last night Zephyr told her he was going to run away to Cirque de Sarousch. "Or maybe I do!" she gasped.

"Come on, we better find your brother!" Esmeralda grabbed Cherry's hand and rushed her right out of bed and dragged her downstairs.

The girls ran into Quasimodo on the way and stopped suddenly. "La Fidele's been stolen!" Quasimodo exclaimed.

"A bell was stolen?" Cherry was surprised. "But how?"

"Phoebus was right, Madallaine was using me!" Quasimodo exclaimed sadly. "She works for Sarousch."

Everyone then gathered together and it seemed Phoebus was a bit right to suspect the circus folk while robberies were in process. They searched all around Paris to find Zephyr and Sarousch. They were all about to give up.

"Zephyr's gone after Sarousch..." Quasimodo sighed.

"We've looked everywhere." Esmeralda explained.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the little bugger," Cherry added.

"We'll find him," Phoebus reassured his family.

"You're looking in all the wrong places," Madallaine said as she was locked in the undergrounds of Paris with everyone. "Sarousch has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him. It's the same as the disappearing elephant. T-There was always a tunnel under the stage. He's taken the bell underground."

"The catacombs, he could be using the catacombs." Cherry thought.

"And she could be saying exactly what Sarousch wants her to," Phoebus glared at the blonde girl.

"We go underground, and he slips right out-of-town," Madallaine continued. "Can't you see? Listen to me. Your son's life is at stake. Maybe you shoud look again like you did with me."

"All right," Phoebus agreed. "But she's coming along as prisoner."

Just then, a familiar goat with an earring stormed in and bleated like Lassie the Wonder Collie.

"Djali!" Cherry greeted and petted the goat. "Where's Zephyr, boy?"

"Hurry Djali," Esmeralda advised. "Take us to him!"

Meanwhile everyone did as Madallaine instructed and went to the catacombs to find Sarousch.

"Which will go better with my eyes?" Sarousch narcissistically thought to himself. "Diamonds or sapphires?"

"Sarousch!" Phoebus called out. "Surrender now! You've got no way out!" Phoebus blocked all the exits, leaving Sarousch trapped.

"Oh really?" Sarousch said smugly. He then made Zephyr appear magically in his possession. "I see things a bit differently."

"Mama! Papa! Cherry!" Zephyr cried for help.

"Let him go!" Phoebus ordered.

"Let him go?" Sarousch taunted. "I think not, Captain! He's my ticket out of here."

"You're not going anywhere Sarousch, now drop my little brother!" Cherry scowled at him.

"Let me pass safely and you may see your precious little boy again..." Sarousch held Zephyr in a dangerous manner over the river to possibly drown him.

Quasimodo looked down at the boy and villain, unsure what to do. Madallaine then came right next to him. "Quasimodo, he means it," she said to him. "He'll hurt Zephyr, but I know how we can save him. Please untie me."

"Why?" Quasimodo huffed. "So you can escape with Sarousch?"

"Don't test me Captain!" Sarousch taunted.

"Papa!" Zephyr cried and Cherry saw actual tears in his eyes.

Sarousch evilly chuckled at the heroes. "Lovely..." he said to himself with a devilish Cheshire Cat grin.

"Quasi, listen to me," Madallaine said gently. "I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, but I am someone you can trust."

"How can I?" Quasimodo asked. "I've already made that mistake."

"Quasimodo, there's more to me." Madallaine sounded sincere.

Phoebus then gave in and brought the exits back out allowing Sarousch to escape. "Well done, mon capitaine!" Sarousch smiled, but kept Zephyr in his hands as he was on his way to escape, much to everyone's misfortune.

"You hold the rope, I'll do the rest," Madallaine told Quasimodo as they made the rope like a high wire. Right before anyone could get away, Madalline mumbled to herself and Cherry closed her eyes as she saw her younger brother would be gone forever.

"What... What are you doing here!?" Cherry heard Sarousch's voice. She turned and opened her eyes to see Madallaine holding Zephyr in her arms.

"Just standing here looking pretty." Madallaine answered as she kept a firm grip on Zephyr over the rope.

"Burn!" Cherry mocked with a laugh.

"Seize him!" Phoebus ordered his fellow guards.

As the guards went to pummel Sarousch, Cherry quickly dashed over to Zephyr as he reunited with his parents and sister. Cherry held Zephyr up high and covered his face with kisses. "Whoa! Hey! CHERRY! Leave that for Mom!" Zephyr groaned as he struggled to get out of Cherry's grip.

"My baby brother...Mmm..." Cherry nuzzled her nose into Zephyr's, still holding him close.

"MOM! CHERRY'S BEING WEIRD!" Zephyr yelled out as Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Phoebus came to be with Zephyr.

"Fools! I am Sarousch! No prison can hold me! This is not the ending I had in mind! Did I mention I do birthday parties?" Sarousch's attempts were useless as he was gone forever and Madallaine was finally free from him.

* * *

**Almost done. Also while I'm here I'm thinking of doing some kind of third story. read & review for now, I might do a third story if you'd like one, let me know and I might do it I might stop it after this next chapter, but enjoy for now. **


	8. Another Happy Ending

It was finally the day of the festival for Le Jour D'Amor. All of the citizens of Paris were together cheering and excited for the celebration to start. Everyone with their destined love.

"And now while Quasimodo rings La Fidele," Clopin announced before the crowd. "Come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear!"

"I love Josette!" a man called as he held his love.

"I love Jean Paul!" the woman added as she looked at him lovingly.

"I love Cherry!" a voice called. Cherry's eyes widened and she looked all around behind the crowd and rushed over was Pierre. He picked Cherry up and spun her in a circle, making them both laugh.

"I love Pierre!" Cherry cried as she shared a kiss with her long-time crush.

"Pierre," Phoebus' voice called. The teenagers turned to him. Cherry had a deep scowl on her face and Pierre looked worried. Their moods changed though once Phoebus spoke again to them. "I think I was wrong to judge you... You're okay in my book. Although I don't know you that well, just promise me you'll keep Cherry happy."

"I promise, Mr. Captain of the Guard, sir." Pierre smiled and saluted.

"Please, call me Phoebus."

"Yes sir." Pierre chuckled, wrapping his arm around Cherry.

"Your biological parents would be proud." Phoebus put his hand under Cherry's chin and made their eyes meet. "Don't let an old man like me ruin your good time, enjoy the festival." Phoebus then walked over to Esmeralda's side. "There's only one thing I can say now."

"That you were wrong about Pierre?" Esmeralda asked, jokingly.

"Well, there's that..." Phoebus shrugged his shoulders, then held his wife close. "I love Esmeralda!"

"I love Phoebus!" Esmeralda chimed in.

Cherry laughed at her parents with a blush as she walked with Pierre. She looked up at the bell tower and saw Hugo with Djali. "I wasn't aware your mother's goat was female," Pierre whispered to her.

"He isn't..." Cherry said, disturbed.

"Good girl..." Pierre stroked the muzzle of a caramel colored female horse with a flower in her mouth next to Achilles.

"Is that your horse?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Pierre turned to her. "This is Artemis."

"Nice name, goddess of war, born from Zeus's head..." Cherry scrambled with trivia. "Oh, but you don't wanna hear this..."

"You have interesting stories, Cherry." Pierre walked back over to her. "You should become a writer or artist. Maybe I could help you sometime."

"I'd like that, Pierre..." Cherry beamed.

"I love Madallaine!" Quasimodo's voice was heard as pigeons flew past him and Madallaine.

"And I love Quasimodo!" Madallaine cheered as the two shared a kiss.

Zephyr cringed and looked away in disgust. Someday he would understand true love, someday he'll grow up. Cherry finally had her soul mate, a boy she had a crush on for just a year however. After the festival, Madallaine and Quasimodo were married and he didn't feel so lonely and disgraceful anymore.

Cherry and Pierre often spent a lot of alone time together and Cherry met Pierre's family. His mother was a painter and his father was a horse trainer. They were protective of Pierre as well, but due to him being a big boy, they knew he would be alright.

After art classes and Cherry and Pierre grew older, they had gone to a bigger school for a while and as they were old enough got married together. Quasimodo and Madallaine were married themselves after Cherry and Pierre moved out together. Cherry and Pierre often visited, mostly after special news from Quasimodo and Madallaine, they had two children. Their daughter Mary, named after Virgin Mary and Christophe.

* * *

**Well that's the end for now. I hope you liked it Read & Review. I might do a third one, I have an idea but I might not have enough motivation to do so lol I thought I'd add a little to the ending and make it happier for Quasi. That's about all I got for now sorry I'm not very chatty atm **


End file.
